This disclosure relates generally to providing incentives to consumers to use a service and, more particularly, to computer systems and computer-based methods for electronic transmission of units of value to mobile devices directed into close proximity to a geolocation.
At least some known technologies require early adopters and/or incentives for the technology to become widely used in the marketplace. One such technology is a digital wallet service that may be used to purchase items using a mobile device enabled with “bump” technology. Although, the technology is secure and convenient, adoption is relatively slow.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and/or method for incentivizing consumers to use the digital wallet service to carry out their day-to-day purchases.